


love toast

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Felching, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Sometimes Ryo just wants to take it like a bitch.





	love toast

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Who drew the heart on my omurice?” Ryo inquires the room as a whole, eyes cutting from each innocent face until he finds the guilty one.

He raises an eyebrow in surprise while the culprit pointedly sucks on his straw, the implication not wasted on Ryo.

He leaves his hotel room unlocked that night, but the door doesn’t stay open for long.

.

He’s on him like a lion, only less hair and more growling. Ryo doesn’t even have time to gasp in shock before their mouths are fused together, tongues intertwined while a muscular thigh presses firmly between his. His moans are muffled, his movements restricted, and to be honest the only thing that keeps him from thinking some random person just waltzed up into his bed and accosted him is the scent of his cologne.

It’s not rough, not forceful, Ryo actually doesn’t think that this guy could hurt anyone even though he has the physical capacity to do a lot worse. Massu doesn’t know his own strength sometimes, proven by the way he pulls back in concern when Ryo winces at the friction. Ryo shakes his head and Massu grins, no different than any other time except for the way he’s clawing at Ryo’s clothes and grinding purposefully against him.

“Nishikido-kun,” Massu hisses, and it’s kind of hot to be addressed so politely when his pants are being pulled down his legs.

Ryo waits a second, then pops open one eye to see Massu staring at his cock with his tongue slowly trailing along his bottom lip. “Yes?” he says pointedly.

He’s answered in the form of a warm, wet mouth slurping him in, the promise from earlier fulfilled as Ryo tries not to bang his head on the headboard from the resulting sensation that courses through him. He reaches his hands down, twists his fingers in short hair, eliciting a deep groan that Ryo feels in his balls as his cock hits the back of Massu’s throat. He could finish like this but it would be a waste, even if Massu seems to be adamant about sucking him down like the cure to the frowns of the world is going to come out if he tries hard enough.

Fingers push apart his thighs and Ryo willingly obliges, spreading them as far as he can without any care to what it looks like. With Massu it’s okay, Massu won’t treat him like a whore. Even if he wants to be one tonight, trembling under Massu’s touch and feeling by his command. Even if Ryo wants Massu to make him scream.

Ryo jerks when he feels a poke at his rim, the pad of Massu’s thumb gently testing the waters. Thankfully Massu’s throat takes a break from squeezing around Ryo’s length or he would have come, uncontrollably, hard enough to black out while reality has no option but to wait for him. But with Massu’s lips and tongue teasing the blunt head, all Ryo can do is squirm and whine for more. Either way, preferably both, having Massu inside _and_ around him as he rides on the feeling and forgets his name.

“Massu,” Ryo says warningly, an empty threat because they both know Ryo loves it, his body rocking up towards Massu’s mouth and back towards Massu’s probing fingers. “If I wanted a cocktease, I would fuck Tegoshi.”

Massu’s eyes darken as they look up at Ryo from between his widespread legs, one fat finger pushing straight inside Ryo to the third knuckle. It’s slick with lube and Ryo wonders where Massu got it, if he already had some or if he stole it from Yamapi’s bag like the rest of them do. Then the finger is moving around and Ryo doesn’t care anymore, his body twisting until he’s got Massu where he wants and lets out an obscene moan, one that has Massu visibly shuddering as he continuously rubs that spot. It’s embarrassingly easy to squeeze in another finger and then there’s two of them poking at him, driving him crazy and it’s a good thing Massu lifted his head or he might be missing a few fistfuls of hair by now.

A tongue flicks in the slit of his cock and Ryo almost comes in his face, his hips rocking on autopilot against Massu’s fingers to drive them in deeper. A moan gets caught in his throat and ends up sounding more like a gurgle, sputtering noises of nonsense going unnoticed in favor of his desperate need. For more, for release, to get fucked within an inch of his life. The words “fuck me” would have been spat if he could coherently say them, his body trying to convey the message by swallowing almost half of Massu’s hand, over half as a third finger slips inside him.

“Massu,” Ryo manages to choke out, fingers digging in the sheets that are damp from their efforts. “Please.”

Massu seems to have pity on him and take him back into his mouth, tongue flicking along the thick vein along the underside up to where it meets the head. His fingers continue to curl and stroke his insides and Ryo thrashes all over, feeling like a fish out of water as the desire to burst out of his own skin increases. He’s close, so close, but not close enough and he has flashes of homicidal tendencies when his cock falls from Massu’s mouth with an audible _pop_.

“Nishikido-kun,” Massu says again, his voice much deeper and raspy as he pushes himself up to hover over Ryo’s body and looks down at him with hooded eyes and shiny, plump lips.

“Yes?” Ryo asks again, chest heaving with unregulated air.

This time Massu actually replies. “Turn around.”

The words caress Ryo’s masochistic bone and instantly he’s on his belly, cock rubbing against the sheets and pillow in his face. Massu’s fingers are still inside him but he feels more open, exposed, _dirtier_ as he arches his back and lifts his ass like a cat in heat, his moans muffled by the stuffing that finds it way into his mouth.

The fingers on Massu’s free hand stroke the base of his spine, making him shiver coupled with the now purposeful stretching inside him. All at once the touch disappears and Ryo actually whines, his senses perking as the deep chuckle from the man behind him along with the clank of a belt being removed. Ryo squeezes his eyes shut and prepares himself, so ready to be taken this way, on his knees and elbows with his ass in the air and his face in the pillow.

The wet head of Massu’s cock smacks against the flesh of his ass once, twice, and it’s shameful the way Ryo stretches out for it. Massu’s breath hitches and Ryo can’t keep his mouth closed, his own exhales mixed with airy moans as Massu presses right where Ryo wants him and his body practically sucks him in, clamping around him and pushing back to take more. It still requires a few relaxing thrusts for Massu to sink all the way in, filling Ryo entirely and scratching the itch he’s had all night, the tip grazing his prostate at this angle and making him bite down on the pillow in frustration.

“ _Move_ , Buta,” Ryo tries to bark, but he has linen between his teeth and it’s only the tone that matters anyway.

It serves the purpose, Massu’s hands clutching onto Ryo’s hips as he slowly pulls back out and sharply thrusts back in, causing a shrill moan to escape from Ryo’s throat at the impact. He’s glad for the pillow or he’d probably knock his own teeth out with as hard as he’s clenching his jaw shut, his hands sliding up to lay flat on the backboard that hits the wall a little with each rock forward from Massu.

Massu’s gasps are barely audible, but he could probably be moaning like a whore and Ryo wouldn’t hear it over the sound of his own noises. The pillow does _nothing_ for the volume and he hopes that whoever’s on the other side of the wall can keep a secret. He actually thinks it’s Yamapi, who could sleep through a nuclear disaster, but it might be Tegoshi. Right now it really doesn’t matter with the way Massu is pounding into him, giving him what he’s wanted for so long, his body on fire and pushing back with just as much fervor that Massu’s using to thrust into him.

“Nishikido-kun,” Massu whispers and Ryo latches onto his tone, hears him choke on his air and feels him start to falter in his rhythm. Desperately he tries to regain control of his arms to shove one between himself and the mattress, not wanting to be left hanging after all of this, but Massu beats him to it with a last-minute reprieve. His fingers curl around Ryo’s cock and Ryo loses touch with this existence, his world exploding as Massu pulls him off and fucks him through it. His body is even more sensitive after orgasm and Massu slows down, snapping his hips in a gradual erotic dance while one hand balances on the small of Ryo’s back.

Ryo can hear his breathing clearly, he’s so close but he’s drawing it out, making it last. Ryo’s body still contracts with each prod to his prostate and he thinks he could come again, feels like he’s building up to something as Massu keeps pushing in and out of him. His body is exhausted but still interested, the rocking backwards against Massu automatic, his mouthful of pillow now wet and flat from his efforts.

Then Massu speeds up, his deep grunts intensifying as his hands return to Ryo’s hips, gripping him hard enough to bruise as he fucks him as hard as he can. Ryo’s bracing against the headboards is now a necessity, keeping his head from being smashed into it as he screams out loud, something like an orgasm washing over him again as Massu groans out loud and finally stills.

Ryo thinks it’s over, starts to collapse on his stomach, but there’s a tongue flicking up his thighs and his eyes can’t get any wider. His thighs are shaking in anticipation but it’s exciting, he’s never had anyone do _this_ before and it feels kind of nice as Massu licks along the abused, stretched muscle. Ryo hears – and feels – another slurp and it has him shuddering, knowing what Massu is doing and feeling the foreign sensations against his sensitive skin. Massu’s tongue pokes inside him and it’s like the moan is torn from Ryo’s lungs, uncontrollable and unstoppable as his face returns to the pillow to keep from attracting unnecessary attention.

Massu cleans up his own mess and Ryo doesn’t know what to think, his mind completely overwhelmed with the events of this evening. He doesn’t resurface again until Massu nudges him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek and dotingly brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. Ryo can barely keep his eyes open with how worn out he is, physically and mentally, and it’s Massu’s soothing hand rubbing circles on his back that finally lulls him to sleep.

In the morning, Massu’s gone but the syrup on Ryo’s pancakes makes a heart, and this time he decides to be the one to sneak into Massu’s bed.


End file.
